


Ultimately

by a_little_hazy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a song, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Phil is Wilbur's dad, Song fic, Ultimately by Khai Dreams with Wilbur and Tommy, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur and Tommy have a brother-like relationship but aren't brothers, anyway all you need to know is, i feel like this is mind angst but i almost cried while writing this so oop, i guess?, no beta we die like WIlbur on the 16th, this turned into a small character study on accident whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_hazy/pseuds/a_little_hazy
Summary: Ultimately - Khai DreamsWilbur and Tommy have a lot to work through. Thankfully, it all leads back to each other.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Ultimately

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy fairly short but i am.... super happy with this. everybody say thank you to Ene (aka @chewwypepsicola) for their huge brain and for allowing me to take their funky little concept and fucking run
> 
> i also haven't properly proofread this or anything so if there are mistakes please let me know thank youu

Ultimately, Ghostbur has found himself a little clueless in the new world he's found himself in. He barely understands a thing about the place or the people or what has happened. He does his best with what he has, foggy memories and all, and he knows everyone else does too. With his peers right by his side, they rebuild L'manberg into something that every else says is something new. Better.

Ghostbur tries so hard, his very best to make things good, but he seems to do nothing but make mistakes. Every day it's an upset son, a pained father, a distant Tommy who begs and shouts at him to  _ just remember _ . It seems as though he's bound to it sometimes. His mistakes haunt him, and the irony is not lost in his hazy mind. Perhaps it was disposition. That's what Phil had told him, one day when they were hiding away from the rain. Mistakes are inevitable, but... these didn't feel like things that were  _ meant _ to happen.

One day, Tommy shouts. That's not unusual; he does that to Ghostbur a lot, but what  _ is _ unusual are the tears. They start, and they never seem to stop, and Ghostbur feels useless. All he can do is frantically apologize. Ghostbur wishes he could be different, better, someone who could do more than apologize for all these tears. Tears that are because of  _ him _ , something  _ he _ did during a time lost to hazy memory. But he doesn't understand; he doesn't remember. He can't, no matter how much he tries.

Maybe he's still young. People have told him that, that he seems like a younger version of who he once was. Ghostbur doesn't know that man, so he can't tell. Perhaps he is still growing into the person worthy of L'manberg's love, of Tommy's love. That must be it. He is simply too young, didn't grow up fast enough, and must grow like the nation around him. Maybe one day, when he's grown, he'll remember what causes Tommy's tears. Maybe when he's older, stronger... but Ghostbur doesn't know if that'll ever be enough.

Tommy is hurting  _ now _ . Everyday Ghostbur is pushing his luck by talking to his son, his father, his brothers. He doesn't know. He puts his everything into trying to be the person L'manberg seems to need, even if he doesn't know who that is. He wants to be better. He tries desperately to improve, but it never seems to be enough.

Despite it all, Ghostbur believes that, ultimately, all will be okay. He tells that to himself when he writes in his books. A small part of him quietly scolds the clichéness of his statement, but repetition is key. He writes it over and over whenever he can. He'd fill his library with it if he could. All will be okay.  _ All will be okay _ .

He tells it to himself outside of his books as well. Mostly whenever his days are spent with Tommy, laughing and joking and smiling. Those are the days when Ghostbur  _ really _ starts to believe that all  _ will _ be okay, that happiness is assured for the future. That Ghostbur will one day be good enough for Tommy.

"You know, Tommy," Ghostbur says, tugging his legs up despite them being crossed and floating in a small circle. "I think I'm a better person when I'm with you."

Something in Tommy's eye shine with a meaning Ghostbur can't quite grasp. He ducks his head, muttering a bashful "thank you, Ghostbur," before moving on with the day.

All will be okay.  _ All will be okay. _

Ghostbur worries when he cannot find Tommy. Maybe he had hurt himself? Gotten lost? Ghostbur sure knows he has gotten lost his fair share of times. It's scary when no one steps in to help. He was stupid for letting Tommy go out all alone without telling anyone where he'd be. But that's what he always was, wasn't it? Stupid and forgetful. An amnesiac who seems to have forgotten all of the hurt he's done.

...Perhaps Ghostbur should learn to love himself. Love himself like he loves Tommy and Friends and L'manberg. Maye that would make him older and stronger and the person everyone needs.

Ghostbur writes in his books. He knows what he must do, where he must go, although it pains him in his heart. The words of his nation echo in his mind and settle in a part of his chest that feels empty. It is never filled by the sweet promises, though. Brief memories of what once was now lost to time and destruction and buried in the rubble.

The words of the past sing to him like songs and he hums them until the very end. For now, or possibly forever, he must say goodbye to L'manbger. To Tommy. Once again, he can only apologize for the tears.

Soon,  _ Wilbur _ will make his arrival. His body aches and nothing feels quite the same. There's a pressure in his spine and a ringing in his ears that wasn't there before. But he is here.

Although it is a sunny day, the cool shade under the trees feels far more comforting on Wilbur's worn body than the warmth of the sun. Maybe he has learned to find peace in the cold, and the SMP is finally quiet. He walks roads once long forgotten to him, sights both familiar and new. The roads that he has traveled all throughout time back under his feet in a way he never thought possible.

Ultimately it's a beautiful thing. Healing is such a wonderful, ugly process. Tears that turn into starlight upon charred books and smiles that warm the day far more than any fire could. Small victories feel like a single flower in a lonely field, so beautiful and yet so small. Oh, so easy to miss if you weren't the one to plant them. Thankfully, Wilbur had planted them all, and every day he looks for them.

The petals, lovingly cared for in ways a nation had never been, drift through crossing winds and lead the lost to a quiet kind of salvation. Tired feet trudge through rivers and streams while the petals scent the world with a singular calming breeze. Wilbur's small salvation that he's brought back to, through the rose bushes and the rain, is his family. His father who cries and holds him and scolds him but is far too happy to have him back. Techno and Tubbo who have all suffered and are owed an apology but have found a new life for themselves in something  _ better _ . It takes Wilbur back to his family. Back to the beginning. Back to what it was all for.

Ultimately, it was all for Tommy.

It all takes him back to Tommy, so the day he stands there with his hands in his pockets, smiling like the world had never been brighter, he can be the person Ghostbur never could be. He can hug his brother and ruffle his hair and tell him  _ you've made me proud. I'm sorry for everything _ .

All will be okay.

_ All will be okay. _

**Author's Note:**

> yo when i wrote the last few lines i legit was blinking back tears but that might just be because of my personal connection to this funky little song
> 
> psst.... join my discord  
> https://discord.gg/7VymgKAVWR


End file.
